The present invention is directed to a closure. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a safety closure that provides remote indication of the state or condition of the closure.
Closures such as buckles, snaps, hooks, latches and the like are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, one such type of closure, e.g., buckles are used in connection with backpacks, belts, child safety seats, strollers and the like. Some of these applications, such as child safety seats and strollers are safety or safety-related applications.
With respect to safety and safety-related closure applications such as child safety seats and strollers, failure to properly secure the closure or failure to properly monitor the state or condition of the closure is of interest to a user.
While closure monitoring is known for certain types of closures, e.g., automotive seat belt latches, these monitoring systems use either mechanical linkages or electrical hardwired arrangements to effect remote indication. These linkages and hard-wire configurations, are, however, relatively large in size, typically require external power sources (for the hard-wired systems) and can be quite costly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a closure that provides remote indication of the state or condition of the closure. Desirably, such a closure provides indication through wireless transmission, without mechanical linkages or electrical hard-wiring. Indication can be provided by, for example, an audible, visual or vibratory signal.